


Now I Know Where I Belong

by erazedtrash



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erazedtrash/pseuds/erazedtrash
Summary: Dominic is very pissed when he's told that he has to repeat class. School still sucks and Dom's new class mates wouldn't make life easy for him - There's only one person who seems to feel what Dom feels...Trigger warnings: strong language, mature/sexual content, graphic violence, death, mentions of su*cide(one of the first stories I wrote so it's very cringey yikes)





	1. New classmates

"Repeat class?" I asked.

My mom pursed her lips.

"Repeat class?!" I roared in anger and my voice cracked. "That's fucking bullshit!" 

"Dom-" my mom began and tried to grab my arm. I yanked it away and continued pacing around in the room.

"It can't be  _that_  bad, Dom," my mom mumbled cautiously. I froze in place and glared at her.

" _It can't be that fucking bad?_ " I repeated enraged.

"Do-"

"You know I don't have any friends!" I yelled. "How is it  _not_  going to be fucking  _awful_?!"

"Dominic James Howard," my mum said firmly and stared at me with a hard face. She called me with my full name. Shit.

"I'm sorry," I stated apologetically. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You will go to school; you will find new friends... Life goes on, Dom," my mum remarked and I frowned in response. New friends? Would've been good if I had at least one friend before. She put her hand on my cheek. She knew I hated when she did that but I let her for now.

 

~

I had had two weeks to prepare for the new school year. Two weeks to digest the message that I had to repeat class.

I stared through the windshield.

"Dom?" my mom asked.

I turned toward her. "Yeah?" I returned.

"Promise me that it will be okay," she stated in a sorry voice.

"It isn't your fault that I have to go through this shit again," I answered and she shook her head.

"That's not what I asked you for."

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and I opened the door.

"I promise."

I picked up my backpack and slammed the door shut.

Already when I was walking across the school yard, people were staring at me. Everybody knew who I was. And that wasn't a good thing in my case.

"Hey, fag," Marc, one of the bullies, called at me, as soon as he saw me. "Did you steal your clothes from the gay shop?" he teased and laughed out loud.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. He did talk to me like that all the time and I had gotten used to it. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my tight pants and headed toward the school building.

First period was English class. 

I entered the room ten minutes early and went to the teachers desk to avoid all this 'Please introduce yourself to class since you're the new student...'-shit.

Mr. Connor scanned me from my blonde hair to my face to my white v-neck to my tight bright green pants. 

"Um... I'm Dominic. Dom. The new student," I said and Mr. Connor blinked absentmindedly.

"Huh," he commented and motioned towards the seats. End of the conversation. 

I sat down and took my stuff from my backpack. The other students started arriving and eyed me curiously. The school bell rang. Mr. Connor stood up from his desk and clapped his hands.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," all of us echoed.

"A new school year has begun and you might as well have seen a new face in our room." Everyone stared at me. I suddenly wanted to be invisible.

"This is Dominic," Mr. Connor stated as he pointed at me.

"It's Dom," I mumbled quietly but the teacher ignored me.

"Welcome, Dom," someone next to me whispered in a stunning velvet voice. I slightly turned my head.

In front of me was a boy with messy dark brown hair and incredible electric blue eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare at him in awe.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath and a huge smile spread across the boy's face.

I pretended to concentrate on class again. But my mind belonged to the boy now. Who was he? And why did he talk to me, the weirdo?

When English class was over, I quickly grabbed my things and stuffed it into my backpack. Then I picked up my jacket and rushed out of the room.

On my way to my locker I heard someone behind me shout my name. It wasn't Marc or one of his friends.

I spun on my heels. My grey eyes met the blue of the boy's.

"Hi, Dom," he said and smirked at me.

"Um... hi..."

"I'm Matt," the boy mentioned and stretched out his hand. I shook it. His skin was so soft.

"Wanna hang out later?" Matt asked.

"Ya, sure," I responded. Did he really just ask me? I couldn't believe it.

The strange boy and I went to the lockers. Matt watched me curiously as I grabbed my stuff for history class.

History class was super boring. 

The teacher was talking forever and I zoned out to make her babbling a soft buzz in the background.

"Dominic?" she suddenly asked and my head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Since you already learned about this topics last year, you should be able to answer the question I just asked easily," the teacher stated and glanced at me over her glasses. It was too stereotypical.

A few giggles escaped my classmates' mouths here and there. Matt remained silent. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't listen," I responded and gazed at my desk.

"What an idiot," someone said, shaking his head.

"Can  _you_  answer my question then?" The guy was suddenly quiet.

Matt touched my elbow. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes at them. I smiled.

Our band teacher had been missing and so the day was cut short after music theory and science class. I had noticed that Matt and I were in the same classes.

The both of us left school together. Matt was into music just like me. We discussed our favourite bands. Matt told me that his favourite bands were Led Zeppelin, Queen and Rage Against The Machine. 

"Oh my God! I love them!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Weally?" Matt asked and gave me a stunning smile.

"Yeah!"

I looked at this boy next to me, babbling, laughing and wildly gesturing around and I suddenly knew: This day had gone  _way_ better than I expected...


	2. I saved you

When I came home, my mum was already waiting for me. My dad wasn't home from work yet. "How was your first day, sweetheart?" my mum asked as she unfolded the newspaper and put it on the desk.

"I survived," I answered indifferently. I wouldn't tell her about Matt, for now.

I walked to my mum and pecked her on the cheek. She hugged me tightly. "You're home early, aren't you?" my mother inquired as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, our band teacher was sick..."

"Oh... Hopefully they'll let you play the drums this year," my mum wondered aloud and I cringed. Last year, I  _had been_  allowed to play the drums but the bullies always waited for me outside the room and beat me up, telling me that I should never ever play the drums again. They won. I eventually lost the courage to do so. Though I missed drumming. I missed it a lot.

"Ima do my homework," I mentioned after a few moments of awkward silence and walked off.

When I was in my room I noticed that I didn't have any homework to do. I shrugged and glanced around. Everything was in place: my closet on the one side of the room with my desk next to it, on the other side my messy bed and my abandoned drum set. The walls were almost fully covered with band posters of Nirvana, Queen and Rage Against the Machine.

I flopped myself down on my bed and gazed at the blank, white ceiling. Though everything in here was the same as always, there was still something that was different.

I thought for a while but I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. I stood up and started pacing across my room when something caught my sight. I stepped closer and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I noticed I was smiling. I turned away from the mirror when it suddenly hit me.  _I_  was different.

Today had been a very special day. I hadn't been beaten up, I had smiled and laughed. I had been happy, for the first time _in ages_.

It was Matt. He was the reason why this day had been so special, why I had been happy. He  _listened_  to me. He  _cared._

I just couldn't stop thinking about him, how he had smiled with this one crooked tooth sticking out, how his soft skin had touched mine when we shook hands, how his messy hair was so adorable...

I adored him.

I sighed. If I told him what I felt he would probably just tell me to fuck off. We had known each other for only one day and I already had a crush on him? That sounded ridiculous. But maybe... if love on first sight was a thing...

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

 

"Dominic?" my mother called from downstairs and my eyes fluttered open. My heart was pounding excitedly. I had dreamt of Matt.

"Coming!" I shouted and ran down the stairs. I greeted my dad when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey son," he said and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down at the desk. 

My mum put a pot with pasta and a saucepan on the table.

We filled our plates and started eating in silence. My dad began talking about his day at work and asked me a few questions on how my day had been. I answered them shortly. I still refused to tell my parents about Matt. I just didn't know how they would react...

After dinner, I helped my mum clean the dishes and my dad went into the living room to watch TV.

I kissed my mum and my dad goodnight and skipped to my room.

I made myself ready for bed, brushed my teeth and lay down on my bed.

Still thinking about Matt, I fell asleep.

 

~

 

The alarm clock ripped me from my dreams. I groaned lowly and rolled to the side to turn it off.

I stood up slowly and stretched myself.

I slipped into my underwear and grabbed a pair of tight black pants and a light grey t-shirt from my closet. I got dressed and fixed my hair in the mirror.

My mum was in the kitchen already, running around and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," we said simultaneously and laughed.

I quickly devoured my breakfast and ran upstairs to go brush my teeth.

Then I picked up my leather jacket and my backpack and went downstairs again.

"In a hurry, huh?" my dad asked and winked at me. My mum and I went outside and sat down in the car.

We soon arrived at the school and I kissed my mother goodbye.

"Have a nice day, Dommeh," my mum mumbled and I waved after her as she drove off.

I quickly strode across the school yard and searched for Matt. I frowned when I couldn't see him anywhere.

I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff and headed for the English room.

I let out a low sigh of relief when Matt just sat there alone. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey!" I exclaimed cheerfully and Matt turned to look at me. He jumped out of his chair and ran towards me to bear-hug me. Matt let go of me and blushed lightly.

"Hi," he mumbled sheepishly and the both of us chuckled in embarrassment.

I sat down next to Matt and we started talking about how much we were excited for band class today.

"I play the piano and guitar," Matt told me and my face lit up.

"That's awesome! You  _have_  to show me sometime!" I remarked excitedly. "I bet you play amazing!" I added in a lower voice.

"Do you play?" Matt asked and smiled at me broadly.

"I used to play the drums..." I began and trailed off.

"Why  _'used to'_?" Matt inquired with a confused and at the same time concerned face expression.

"I-" I was interrupted by loud voices from the hallway. "I'll tell you later," I assured him and the other students burst through the door.

Mr. Connor began talking in his annoying, monotone voice and I soon was close to falling asleep.

History class was also boring as all hell and the only reason why I remained awake was that Matt and I talked. It wasn't more than a whisper but we still understood each other.

"Ugh... this period fucking sucks," Matt muttered under his breath when we were sitting in science class and I nodded almost unnoticeably.

Finally, the bell rang and we stormed outside the room. 

We went toward the lunch room together and got weird looking greyish yellow stew, beans and something that looked like it was supposed to be some kind of meatballs loaded onto our trays.

Matt grimaced as he eyed the 'food' and I did the same.

We sat down at a table far from the others and started eating.

I poked the beans with my fork absentmindedly.

"Aren't you hungry?" Matt asked as he gulped down a fork of his stew with a disgusted face.

"Nah, not really..." I answered. Matt stopped chewing and when his royal blue eyes met my grey, my heart skipped a beat.

We locked glances for a few seconds and my head was spinning when I got myself lost in his beautiful eyes.

I tried to eat something just to recognise that the stuff on the plate tasted exactly what it looked like. My stomach felt like it was turned upside down and I put my fork on the tray.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I have to use the bathroom," I excused myself and he eyed me with a concerned expression.

I stiffly strode towards the toilets and went inside. As I locked myself in one of the stalls, I heard the door opening.

I tried to ignore it and leaned over the toilet to wait until the nausea was gone.

"Wrong room, fag," Marc mocked from outside the door of the stall and laughed loudly.

"Go away," I mumbled between gritted teeth and tried to keep my voice steady.

I heard other footsteps now. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. Marc brought his friends.

"Awww... Did the other fag didn't do his job right and now your ass hurts? So sorry to hear that," Marc teased sarcastically and anger welled up inside me. 

I was pretty sure that he meant Matt by 'the other fag'.  _How dare he_. I attempted to calm myself by breathing in and out, in and out and ended up biting my lip until it bled.

If I left the stall, I would probably be dead.

"Fuck off," I said in an acid voice. To my own surprise, it sounded more confident than before. I didn't feel sick anymore, but I was fucking scared.

"Just come out so that I can apologise to you and we will... fuck off," Marc laughed and the others joined him.

Of fucking course you will. Not.

"Get the fuck away from Dom, ye bloody bastards!" someone yelled and I immediately recognised the voice. Matt.

"Speaking of the devil," Marc chimed and I could hear his and his friends' feet shuffle on the floor. Oh hell no.

I heard the first punch. Something cracked. I fumbled for the door lock and rushed outside the stall.

"Matt!" I screamed. Someone punched me in the stomach. I almost threw up but I kept crawling towards Matt who got the shit beaten out of him by Marc and two of his bully friends.

"Noooo!" I shouted and got kicked in the back by the third. My chin and my forearm hit the floor and my arm made a cracking noise. Pain shot through me but I couldn't really feel it yet. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt.

He couldn't be hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him being hurt. I had to defend him. I kept crawling. 

My love, Matt, he  _couldn't_  be hurt.

I loved him, I noticed. And I would die for him if it was the necessary thing to keep him alive. My heart jumped up and down in my chest, I was hyperventilating. My left arm was numb and hung by my side, lifelessly.

"I hope you learned something today, fags," Marc said in a teasing voice and threw his head back, his booming laughter echoing in the room.

He left and the other guys walked after him.

Now I could see Matt. He was leaning against the tiles next to the sinks. He looked horrible.

His face was swollen and red, he had a huge black eye and bruises covered his entire neck and arms. His collarbone was sticking out in a weird fashion, it was broken.

"D-Dom," Matt croaked and I could feel tears streaming down my face. I would have been ashamed of it in any other situation but not now. Not now that Matt, the boy I truly loved was in pain.

I extended my healthy arm and wrapped it around his waist, helping him to get up.

"I saved you," Matt whispered and smiled lightly. With those words, he went unconscious.

 

My injuries weren't that bad - I had a broken arm and two broken ribs. I had had worse than that. A lot worse.

I sat down at Matt's bed and the school nurse entered the room. She was a pretty lady in her mid-twenties who always seemed to have a smile on her face.

"How is he doing?" I asked her, my voice dripping with concern.

"The bruises will heal over the next two weeks. He has four ribs broken and his collarbone is broken as well," she explained to me and looked up from her clipboard.

"Are you able to go to class again?" the nurse asked and I nodded unsurely.

She watched Matt and I for a few seconds.

"I think it's better when you take the rest of the day off," she wondered aloud.

"Thank you so much," I replied thankfully and she smiled at me.

"No problem. I'll tell your teachers and it'll be fine. What periods would you have now?"

"Um... music theory and band," I responded.

"Okay... What happened?" the nurse inquired and scanned my face. She had asked me that earlier, when I carried Matt to her, but at that point I wasn't able to answer. 

"Does it matter?" I asked and looked at Matt again. 

The nurse sighed, shrugging and eventually left us two alone.

"Please get well soon, Matt," I pleaded and kissed his forehead softly. I took his hand in mine.

"Dom?" Matt asked and blinked.

I almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice but I was too taken off guard to do so.

"Matt, oh my God! You are awake!" I exclaimed and immediately burst out into tears again.

Matt carefully turned his head and gazed at me. His electric blue eyes were filled with life when he saw me.

"Don't cwy, Dom. Please," Matt mumbled. "What happened to your arm?" he asked me in a heavy voice.

"I-It is broken but that doesn't matter," I responded quickly and stared at him.

"Why?"

"I was so worried, Matt! I thought you would never wake up again!" I stuttered and emotions bubbled up inside of me again. "I couldn't stand being without you," I confessed in a whisper and Matt's eyes widened.

He put his warm hand on mine.

"I couldn't stand being without you, either," Matt told me and my head snapped up.

"Really?" I asked. I felt dizzy. 

How could he, the most perfect human being on this planet, not be able to stand being without  _me_ , the creep, the weirdo... the  _fag_?

Matt continued staring at me before he nodded slowly. He winced. It must have been painful to move his head with the broken collarbone.

"What do you want to tell me?" Matt asked now and looked me in the eye. My heart beat gained more and more speed.

"I love you."


	3. Recovery

Matt touched my wrist and I gazed at him.

"What do you want to tell me?" Matt observed and scanned my face.

"M-Matt. You did just ask me that already," I remarked in confusion. Matt stared at me blankly.

"No, I didn't," he returned and my face fell. I hadn't told him. Oh my god. I hadn't told him that I loved him and now I couldn't do it. There was like a blockage inside of me that wouldn't let me anymore.

Matt looked at me, waiting.

"I-I," I stuttered and trailed off. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Dom..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I just wanted to say..." Matt began.

We were silent again. Suddenly something came back into my head.

"Why did you say that you saved me?" I inquired, changing the topic.

Matt pursed his lips and raised his glance at me. "I... Dom..."

I waited.

"I didn't want them to hurt you," Matt explained and took my hand.

I resisted the urge to shiver. His fingers were so warm compared to mine. "Well, I didn't want them to hurt  _you_ , either," I scoffed and my face expression softened. "And I didn't want you to get yourself hurt because of me..." I felt like having said the word  _hurt_  too often.

Matt's blue eyes rested on my face for several seconds.

"Matt?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"I am sorry," I mumbled.

Matt knit his brows and gave me a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

"This," I responded and my lips crashed into his. The butterflies in my stomach freaked out and my heart doubled its speed in the fraction of a second.

Matt froze below me. Then he suddenly moved with me. He kissed me back with a passion that he must have held back before.

We broke apart and smiled at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry," I repeated and blushed.

"Thank you, Dom," Matt whispered and glanced at me. "I didn't have the courage..."

I scanned his expression unsurely. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Will you stay with me?" Matt asked, suddenly worried.

"Always," I promised. I meant it.

I loved Matt and he felt the same way for me. Did I actually just experience something  _positive_  in my life?

 

~Two weeks later~

Matt was getting better. He had stayed out of school for one week and I had visited him at his place every day. He decided that he wouldn't leave me alone at school for another week and I was thankful for that. 

The bruises were barely visible anymore and Matt had told me that he could move his arm with few pain in his collarbone by now.

He still had to take painkillers every day and his ribs weren't completely intact yet (just like mine) but he would soon be okay again.

"How's your arm, Dom?" Matt asked as we walked toward science class.

I looked down at my arm which had been put in plaster and chuckled.

"I am lefthanded, it fucking sucks," I responded. The sound of Matt's laughter comforted me.

We entered the room of science class and sat down on our usual seats.

Luckily our time was running out pretty quickly and the bell set us free.

Matt and I sat in the lunch room and stared at our trays without moving.

"Um... my mum invited you and your parents over for dinner tonight," Matt announced and pursed his perfect lips.

"Okay! This is gonna be fun!" I exclaimed in excitement and smiled at Matt broadly.

"With  _you_  there it will be," Matt commented shyly and blushed.

 

The bell rang and we brought away the trays. Matt wanted to carry mine but I insisted on taking it myself, with my right hand. He just shrugged and we kept walking, our shoulders slightly touching.

We headed to music theory and learned stuff about how to read and write sheet music.

Matt grimaced. "Do you understand this?" he asked me as he pointed at the blackboard.

"It's not  _that_  difficult," I said as I tried to take notes. Tried because I could barely write with my right hand.

"Luckily we have band next period," Matt stated and grinned at me. "But I still can't hear you play the drums," he added, frowning as he looked at my left arm.

"But  _I_  can hear  _you_  play the piano or the guitar," I returned and smirked. 

"Do you sing?" Matt inquired after a few moments of silence and I slowly shook my head.

"Only when I'm on my very own," I mentioned and trailed off when I noticed that the teacher was turning away from the blackboard, glancing in our direction. "You?" I murmured when the teacher faced the blackboard again.

"Yes, I do," Matt responded and my gaze flickered towards his stunning blue eyes. A singing angel. Oh sweet heavens, what perfection had I come across?

 

The band teacher clapped her hands and smiled at us. 

"I didn't see your faces before," she chimed as she scanned the room. "Um... welcome to band class..."

Everyone was quiet.

"Er... Who of you is able to play an instrument?" the teacher asked and a few of us raised our hands. I wanted to raise my left arm intentionally, noticed my mistake and raised my right arm instead. Matt chuckled lowly.

"You! What instrument do you play?" the teacher asked a tiny girl with black curly hair.

"The flute," she responded proudly and the teacher turned away from her without answering. The girl frowned.

"What do you play?" the teacher asked Matt and I could see her face expression change for the fraction of a second when she noticed his piercing eyes.

"Uh... I play the piano and the guitar..."

"Take a seat then," she suggested and motioned towards the chair in front of the small piano.

Matt got up and with a brief smile in my direction he sat down at the instrument.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Um... anything that comes to your mind," the teacher stuttered, confused.

Matt put his long thin fingers on the keys and started playing a beautiful melody. It was somewhat familiar but I couldn't name it.

"W-Whoa," our band teacher choked out as she stared at Matt in awe. "Rachmaninoff, that's amazing!"

He pinched his nose and grinned shyly.

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"For... almost eleven years," Matt replied and got up from the piano.

When he sat down next to me again, I glanced at him. "You talented little beast," I whispered sarcastically and Matt chuckled.

 

My mum was very excited when I told her that we were invited at Matt's.

"That's  _soooo_  nice of Marc's mum!" she exclaimed happily and I almost choked on my soda.

" _Matt_ , mum," I stated and coughed. "His name is Matt."

"Marc. Matt. Whatever."

"Imma get ready," I mumbled and spun on my heel to head to my room.

"Shall I help you in the shower?"

"Mum!"

"Or getting dressed?" my mum inquired.

" _Mum!_ " I groaned and glanced at her. She shrugged and held her hands up.

"Just asking,  _teenage son_ ," she mentioned in amusement and I continued going. I rolled my eyes and closed the door of my room behind me.

Both of us knew that taking a shower and getting dressed is difficult with one arm in plaster. But I wouldn't let her help me.

I pulled my shirt over my head first with my right hand; then I pulled it over my left arm. I slowly undressed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, which took me longer than usual because the plaster mustn't have gotten water on it.

I went back into my room and attempted to dry my hair off with a towel. I chose clothes from my closet and got dressed.

I skipped to the kitchen where my parents already waited for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mum when she eyed me curiously. I gazed down at my bright yellow pants and my short sleeve leopard print shirt.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered. "You look nice." There was no sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you!" I said happily and smiled.

"Ready to go, son?" my dad asked me and I nodded eagerly.

All three of us got into the car and I desribed the way to Matt's place to my parents.

"So... Who is this Matt guy?" my father asked me and glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"He's a friend of mine," I replied indifferently.

"Uh-huh."

The rest of the drive was silent.

We arrived after about five minutes. A small silhouette was walking towards our car through the early evening. Matt. A huge grin spread across my face as I got out of the car and stalked towards him. Matt ran towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"Ow," I breathed. My ribs hurt and his had to as well because he winced lowly.

"Worth it," Matt commented and grinned at me.

My parents followed after me. My father stretched out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dom's father. Nice to meet you, Matt," he mumbled. 

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr Howard," Matt answered kindly and shook his hand with a big smile on his pretty face.

"It's William," my dad said and smiled back.

"I'm Dom's mum," my mother stated and shook Matt's hand as well.

We got inside the Bellamy's house and were greeted by Matt's mum.

"Where's your dad, Matthew?" my mother asked Matt and Mrs Bellamy pursed her lips.

"He doesn't live here with us anymore," she answered in Matt's stead and he looked at his feet.

"Oh er... Sorry to hear that," my mother stuttered apologetically.

We sat down at the dinner table awkwardly and talked for a while.

 

When we finished eating, Matt cut a quick glance at me.

"Have fun, boys! We'll take care of everything," Matt's mum, whose name was Marilyn, encouraged us and both Matt and I got up from the table.

We went to Matt's room. I noticed that when I had visited him when he was out of school that I hadn't really taken a look at his room. It was pretty neat. Matt closed the door behind him and stared at me.

"You have to show me," I mentioned and pointed at what I assumed was Matt's guitar leaning against the wall. Matt kept staring at me without saying anything. "You didn't promise but you still have to," I added and gave him a sweet smile.

He walked towards the end of the room and picked up the guitar. He slung the strap around his shoulder and sat down on the bed, right next to me.

"You want me to?" Matt inquired and my heart skipped a beat. His gorgeous face was so close and his electric blue eyes were so fucking beautiful, unbelievable!

"Yeah, of course!" I assured him.

"Errr... so this is a song I wrote a few years back..."

"You wrote a song?" I exclaimed in surprise and stared at him in awe.

"Um... yeah... It doesn't actually have a name... I dunno... whatever."

"Hit it!"

Matt cleared his throat.

Then he began playing. And singing. It was mesmerising.

 

_She had something to confess to_

_But you don't have the time so_

_Look the other way_

_You will wait until it's over_

_To reveal what you'd never shown her_

_Too little much too late_

_Too long trying to resist it_

_You've just gone and missed it_

_It's escaped your world_

_Can you see that I am needing_

_Begging for so much more_

_Than you could ever give_

_And I don't want you to adore me_

_Don't want you to ignore me_

_When it pleases you_

_And I'll do it on my own_

 

_I have played in every toilet_

_But you still want to spoil it_

_To prove I've made a big mistake_

_Too long trying to resist it_

_You've just gone and missed it_

_It's escaped your world_

 

_Can you see that I am needing_

_Begging for so much more_

_Than you could ever give_

_And I don't want you to adore me_

_Don't want you to ignore me_

_When it pleases you_

 

_And I'll do it on my own_

_I'll do it all by myself_

_You will never make it_

Matt finished off the song and I glanced at him. “I love you,” I mumbled and he crashed his lips into mine.


	4. A drummer

After school the next day, we went to my place.

Matt gave the drum set in the corner of my room a sad look.

"You know what I would really love to do this Friday night?" Matt asked and glanced at me. 

"What?" I returned curiously and raised both my eyebrows.

"I would love to play some music," Matt remarked and gazed at my arm with pursed lips.

I had been having it in plaster for four weeks now and would be getting the plaster taken off in a week or two.

"I'll be playing the drums for you soon," I said and Matt smiled in excitement. 

"That is exactly what I hoped you would say," he stated and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you, Dom," Matt breathed and pecked me on my lips.

"I love you more," I answered and smiled into the kiss.

 

Matt's parents were fine with him staying at my place for the weekend. My mum had the guest room prepared for him.

In the night I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard the door opening and immediately sat up straight. Matt pressed his index finger on my lips.

"Shh," he made and smiled. Then he pulled back the quilt and crawled in my bed. Matt snuggled into my chest and I started caressing his soft brown hair.

"Matt?" I asked and he slightly moved his head to glance at me with his piercing electric blue eyes.

"Yeah, Dom?"

"Do you think our parents should know?" I inquired in a flat voice.

"Know what?"

"Know about  _us_ ," I responded and Matt rested his warm hand on my bare chest.

"Hmm... I think my mum wouldn't mind and my dad barely sees me because he's almost constantly touring... He would probably not give a damn, y'know?" Matt wondered aloud and I nodded.

"I don't know about mine though," I remarked and frowned.

"Look: a father or a mother  _has to_  accept their kid the way it is," Matt mumbled soothingly and I felt a lump build up in my throat.

"It's not that easy," I muttered and trailed off. "What if they don't?" I breathed, my voice shaking with fear.

Matt leaned on his elbows and cupped his head with his hands.

"If your parents don't accept you the way you are, we'll flip them off and wun away together," he stated bluntly and chuckled. "Alwight?"

"Alw-... alright," I responded and Matt knit his brows.

"Oi! Are you making fun of me?" he observed and pouted his lip. It was so adorable. I slowly grabbed a pillow from behind my head and grinned at him.

"Of course not, love," I replied and slammed the pillow into Matt's face. He stared at me for a few seconds, then he threw it back into my face.

We eventually got involved in a wild pillow fight, laughing like fucking idiots. We were more or less careful because both my arm and his collarbone weren't hundred percent okay yet. We managed to somehow work it out and it was super fun.

"Ow!" I breathed and held my aching ribs.

"Hell! That's was a lotta fun!" Matt exclaimed and grinned at me, blushing.

We both laughed and lay down on the bed next to each other. Matt grabbed my healthy arm's hand and we glanced at the blank ceiling.

"One day, Dom..." he mused and I turned to my side to look at him.

"One day..." I echoed and Matt turned to his side as well.

"One day, society won't be as fragile and poisoned as it is right now... one day people will  _have_  to be more open minded and accept everyone for what they are..." Matt said.

"This day may be far," I commented and gave him a sad smile.

"Sleep now, Dom. And try to not worry too much, my love," Matt whispered in my ear as he pecked my forehead and I soon fell asleep.

It was half past eight when I woke up. Matt's breathing was slow and even - he was still asleep. I studied his features. How the light created shadows on his pale face. How his long thin fingers rested on the sheets. He looked so fragile.

I waited for him to wake up. Yeah, I probably  _was_  a creep after all but I didn't care.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered and pecked Matt on the lips when he eventually woke up.

"Good morning," he grumbled with a sleepy voice and blinked. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," I replied and Matt's eyes widened. 

"Imma go back to my room then, y'know?" he remarked and rolled out of the bed. I watched him as he peeked out of the door and eventually left.

Now there was no reason for me to stay in bed anymore. I got up and skipped towards my closet. 

I slipped into a dark grey Queen shirt and red skinnies and went to the mirror so that I could fix my hair.

Then I walked outside my room and headed towards the guest's room. I opened the door quietly and saw that Matt stood in the centre of the room, his back facing me. I caught myself having an evil smirk on my face.

"Good morning, MAFFOOO!" I exclaimed and jumped on Matt's back which made both of us land on the ground.

"Ouch! How  _dare_  you, you arsehole!" Matt laughed as he gently pushed me off of him and rubbed his back.

"I just couldn't resist," I explained mockingly and stuck my tongue out at him. Both of us got up and Matt grabbed his clothes. I suddenly noticed that he wasn't fully dressed yet. I caught myself staring at Matt and quickly looked at my feet. His face turned a deep crimson red and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry," I mumbled and blushed.

When Matt was ready we made our way to the kitchen and a delicious smell floated towards us.

"I made pancakes for you two," my mum stated cheerfully and my mouth watered.

"Mum, you are the best!" I commented happily and hugged her tightly.

Matt and I ate our pancakes.

"Oh my god! These are seriously the best pancakes I've ever eaten! And the ones my mum makes are amazing!" Matt remarked and beamed at my mother whose face lit up at the compliment.

"Thank you, Marc!" she mentioned and I spat my bite of pancake on my plate in shock. My mum shot me a quick glare before turning her attention back to Matt. She had done it again.

"It is Matthew," Matt corrected her in a kind voice but the look he gave me said it all. I bit my lip, giving him an amused look.

"S-sorry, Matthew! I'm not that good with names and such..." my mum mumbled apologetically and blushed.

"It's okay, Mrs Howard," Matt assured her nicely and smiled at her.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, my mum pushed herself up from her chair.

"Ima wake your dad, Dommeh," she commented and left the kitchen.

"What the fuck, _Dommeh_?" Matt hissed sarcastically and imitated my mum's voice perfectly when saying my name. I frowned at him and his grin grew even bigger. "Did she weally call me  _Marc_? Did that happen?" 

I chuckled. "She's done that before..."

"Weally?"

"Yup..."

"Dommeh is gonna be my nickname for you fwom now on... Dommeh," Matt laughed and I flipped him off, laughing as well. "Love ya, too," Matt mocked and blew me a kiss.

 

~Monday morning~

 

I shouldered my backpack and Matt did as well. We entered the school building. The periods were all almost exactly the same like they usually were.

Matt and I sat down at our usual desk for lunch. Today's menu was some weird soup where you couldn't really tell what it was made of - neither from the look nor from the taste.

We were finished very quickly – it tasted awful – and made our way to the room for science class. 

When we were walking down the hallway, Marc and his gang suddenly crossed our way. Oh fucking hell.

"Look what we found here, guys!" Marc exclaimed in fake surprise and the others laughed with him. I stared at them in shock.

"Just leave us alone, alwight?" Matt stated firmly and crossed his arms.

"You seem like you didn't get enough the last time,  _alwight_?" Marc teased and Matt clenched his jaw.

Worry and panic welled up inside me. I looked for help, trying not to move my head too much so that they couldn't do anything I wouldn't see coming.

But there was nobody who could help us. Marc and the other bullies took a few steps towards us and Matt and I backed off.

"Scared?" Marc mocked and an evil grin spread across his face. Yes, I was fucking scared but I wasn't able to say anything.

"Aye! What are you doing? Stop that and go to class!" someone behind Matt and I shouted and Marc's eyes widened.

"Let's go," he hissed through gritted teeth. He ran away and the others skipped after him.

Matt and I spun on our heels. In front of us was a tall man in his mid-twenties. He had short light brown hair and pale blue eyes. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked us and Matt and I nodded automatically.

"You don't know me right?" he remarked when he saw our puzzled faces. Matt and I shook our heads and the man smiled.

"I'm Mr Lawrence, the new PE teacher," he announced and Matt and I exchanged glances. This year, we hadn't had PE class yet.

"Err... good day then, Mr Lawence," Matt mumbled and gave our PE teacher a crooked grin.

"What are your names?"

"This is Dom. I am Matt," Matt introduced us and I smiled shyly.

"Good day, Dom and Matt! See you in PE then," the teacher mentioned and began walking away when he suddenly turned around to us. "If any of those guys bother you again, feel free to come to me, alright?"

"Okay. Bye!" I called after Mr Lawrence as he went down the hallway.

Matt and I rushed to science and the teacher shot us a dark glare even though we were only three minutes late. We took our seats and entered the world of boredom.

After science, we were told that our schedule had been changed and that we had an additional period of PE between science and music theory every day.

Matt and I took our seats in the gym because we weren't allowed to do sports yet.

"What happened?" Mr Lawrence asked as we watched the others run around.

Matt cut a quick glance at me. Mr Lawrence seemed to be an okay guy so why not tell him the truth.

"Matt and I got beaten up. Real bad," I muttered and gazed at my lap. Mr Lawrence's eyes flickered towards us.

"Dom broke his arm and a few ribs and I broke my collarbone..."

"The guys from before?" the teacher asked and Matt and I nodded.

"I should tell the headmaster about this," Mr Lawrence wondered aloud and gazed at us. "I won't tell her 'Matt and Dom got beaten up by some bad guys', don't worry," he assured us when he saw our expressions. "That's none of her business. I'll tell her about the guys. What are their names?"

"Um... the head of the group is Marc Baker..."

"Er... okay. Maybe that will be sufficient."

We turned our attention to the other students again and waited for the time to run out.

 

In band class, Matt grabbed an electric guitar. "Let's try this," he said. He slung the strap over his shoulder and plugged the guitar to the amp. He played a few chords and grimaced a little at the pain when he started moving his hand and therefore his arm faster.

"You're so damn good at this," I commented truthfully and Matt beamed at me.

I watched Matt play for a while when something caught my attention. Or rather someone.

A group of students I had never seen before entered the room. "Fixed Penalty," someone whispered and I knit my brows in confusion.

One of the guys, a tall boy with medium length brown hair and brown eyes sat down at the drums and I eyed him curiously.

"Hit it, Chris," one of the new students encouraged the drummer and he, Chris, started playing the hell out of the drums. And he was amazing at it.

Matt continued playing because he somehow didn't notice - he must have been lost in his own world - and the guitar and the drumming sounded pretty good together. I sat there and stared at both of them in awe.

 

After band class, the guy named Chris approached and ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard that you two play..." he remarked awkwardly and his gaze flashed between Matt and I. How did he know?

"Um... err... Dom plays the dwums..." Matt began. Chris glanced at the plaster around my arm and raised his eyebrows, smirking. "I play the guitar and the piano..."

"That's awesome! Y'know, I'm in that band, Fixed Penalty. Feel free to come listen to us... or play with us... you too, when your arm is better," Chris suggested and winked, facing me now.

"T-thank you," I stuttered and Chris walked off.

Matt and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Looks like we found someone to play music with," I stated, smiling and a huge grin spread across Matt’s face.


End file.
